starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Mothership
|gun1name=Purifier beams |gun1strength=6 |gun1attacks=6 |gun1ground=X |gun1air=X |gun1cool=2.21 |gun1range=7 |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=500 |makescore=250 |lostscore= |notes=A player may only have 1 mothership at a time. |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The mothership is a powerful protoss capital ship. Overview Motherships are mighty protoss support vessels. At the heart of each mothership is a huge khaydarin crystal infused with an incredible amount of psionic energy. By tapping into this energy, a mothership can warp or crack the very fabric of space-time itself. The devastating power of a mothership can wipe out squadrons of enemy ships in the blink of an eye or lay waste to entire planets. Other aspects of a mothership's interior include a waking chamber for its commander, crew quarters and a med-bay. A number of escape pods are also featured.StarCraft II, mothership unit quotations A single crew member can pilot the ship for simple warps. More complex operations require a crew. History Motherships are mighty protoss vessels that were constructed centuries ago during the Golden Age of Expansion. They were designed by Juras.Kindregan, Brian T. "Mothership." (January 15, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Mothership Accessed 2010-01-15. The motherships were intended to carry protoss explorers through deep space and bring them safely home again. In contrast to Juras' initial design, weapons were added at the insistence of the Templar Caste. Some were even converted into command ships which would lead armadas. In the aftermath of this period of expansion, the surviving motherships became holy shrines to the protoss, representing an honored way of life and a part of the proud history of the protoss race. As such, they were left in place as titanic monuments at the farthest reaches of protoss exploration with their crews placed into stasis. It was believed that their like would not be needed again. The Fall of Aiur At least one mothership, commanded by high templar Rihod, remained active. Its crew assisted lower-technology aliens who had been struck by a disaster.Zapotek, Ren (w), Noel Rodriguez (p, i). "Twilight Archon." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 132-177. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. After the zerg devastated Aiur however, the surviving motherships were called back into serviceMothership. Accessed on 2008-03-30 by high templar Erekul. Juras, sole crew of the Moratun, had remained in stasis until the recall signal was sent. He rescued a number of zealots from a colony besieged by the zerg and traveled to Aiur. Empty motherships also arrived in Aiur's star system and were crewed by protoss rescued by the Moratun. The planet had been largely abandoned by the protoss, and unable to collect information about the refugees' destination, the assembled fleet of motherships embarked on a search for the protoss brethren. Meanwhile, Rihod's mothership was not brought to Aiur, for fear it could be lost in combat. Eventually the motherships came to be crewed, not with mystics and historians, but with warriors. Game Unit The mothership is unique; a player may only control one at a time. The mothership is treated as a support unit with powerful defenses.Karune. 2008-04-16. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 35. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-16. The mothership is quite ideal as support in the back lines of a battle while capable of attacking enemies in the front lines. While the mothership has an immense amount of hit points, it is incredibly expensive and not worth the risk of being exposed to open fire. Players should expect the enemy to throw everything they have in destroying these immense vessels. The mothership is weak against vikings, corruptors, and void rays. Overall, it should only be built if one has air superiority and can adequately defend it.INC Games: Zerg Q&A. Accessed on 2008-20-03 Abilities Upgrades Development The mothership has been switched back and forth from a one-of-a-kind unit to a normal unit, multiple times since its unveiling in May 2007.Karune. 2009-02-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 49 (page 4). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-18.StarCraft Legacy Staff. 2007-08-09. BlizzCon 2007 First Protoss Impressions. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18.Browder, Dustin (Cavez). 2008-02-01. Re: Karune, current mothership status? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-02-01.Pardo, Rob and Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-06-29. WorldWide Invitational 2008: Pictures, Presentations, Videos (StarCraft II Panel: Evolving Design) SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-06-30. In the current build, only the Queen is 'unique' (only limited to 1 per Zerg player at any given time). The Thor is currently the Terran's primary ground to air mechanized unit. More than one Mothership can also be built, though they are quite expensive in cost. Karune. 2008-03-24. Unique?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-03-24. The mothership is hard to test, as it is high in the tech tree.1. It's a Terran vs. Zerg game. I promise nothing on what week it will come out. You must continue to suffer and wait. 2. I don't know much about these. 3. We have Void Ray, Phoenix, Mothership, Carrier, Warp Prism, Observer. Mothership moves slowly, can teleport to any Protoss building, can do huge damage to a single target with Vortex and cloaks everything nearby on the ground (including buildings). Mothership is build-limit-one. This is done primarily for balance reasons. You use her as a base defense that can be anywhere you want in a flash. Sometimes you push into an enemy base with her. Testing on her remains a pain because she is so high-tech we don't see her in a lot of games. Right now she is reasonably cool, but we are not in love with her yet. 4. I cannot. Please discuss. Cavez, I know your lurking. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-27. The mothership used to be able to survive a direct hit from a nuclear missile.Karune. 2008-04-24. StarCraft II Q&A Batch 36: ScreenCraft. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-24. The mothership could be cloaked with Null Shield in earlier builds.You can cloak your Mothership with your Dark Pylon's Null Shield. In this case, the enemy can't see anything in your base without a Detecting unit. Cydra. 2009-03-02. Bue: Question. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-02. Previous Abilities Any abilities that do not make it into the final mothership will still be available in the game editor.Karune. 2007-09-25. Mothership Abilities. StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-09-26.Browder, Dustin (Cavez). 2008-02-01. Re: Karune, current mothership status? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-02-01. Time Bomb has been added and removed to the mothership frequently. It was last removed as of April 2009 Time Bomb is now known as the Temporal Rift and is cast by the High Templar. Plasma Surge is no longer in the multiplayer version of the game, but will still be in the editor. The Dark Pylon is now known as the Obelisk - primarily because it no longer cloaks units and no longer provides pylon power/supply. This change was mostly due to balance, since it is relatively easy to spam Dark Pylons everywhere and instantly have a Psi Storm recharge point to decimate incoming forces. Karune. 2009-06-08. Lack of EMP = more Archons? (post 11) Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-06-09. Beta Development File:Mothership SC2 DevGame6.jpg|Mothership arrives over a pylon. File:Mothership SC2 DevGame5.jpg|Time rift. Quotes :Main page: Mothership Quotations Known Motherships *''Moratun'' *''Purifier'' *''Shield of Aiur'' *Tal'darim Mothership Known Commanders *Hierarch Artanis *Executor Lhassir *Commander Rihod *Juras Notes If the Blizzard game demonstration video is any indication, not to mention the voice of the quotes on the official StarCraft II website, it is thus far the only protoss non-hero unit to be voiced by a female representative.2007-05-20. Gameplay Video. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-02. The mothership's "Planet Cracker" ability is based on the energy beam from the ship in the introduction video for StarCraft I. That ship is the "conceptual anchor" for the mothership idea.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18.Karune, Dustin Browder and Samwise Didier. 2008-11-18. BlizzCast Episode 6. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-11-18. References Category:Protoss starship classes Category:StarCraft II Protoss units